


Mark Bearer

by Mirime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dishonored inspired, Gen, Implied YumiHisu, RivaMika Jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/Mirime
Summary: A Dishonored fusion with Assassin!Mikasa and Outsider!Levi. With the gifts from the mysterious deity, Mikasa Ackerman cuts her path through the Empire to save her charge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fifth RivaMika Jam, prompt _In/famous_. I was partnered with [chewykookie](http://chewykookie.tumblr.com), who asked for a Dishonored story.
> 
> Rated high T for violence.

_Sometimes, the road to success begins with a failure._

From the diary of General Mikasa Ackerman, Captain of the Guard to Empress Historia I, The Mother of the Empire.

* * *

 

The cell was cold but Mikasa didn't care. She didn't care for a lot of things. She could still remember the moment when the defenses had fallen and she had tried in vain to do her duty. She had been attacked from behind, a cowardly tactic that had unfortunately worked too well.

She had awoken in the prison and been told the story of how she had been the one to help the intruders, how the royal family had been all killed and it had been her fault. She had also been told how Chamberlain Zeke had been made a regent while a mad scramble to try and find someone able and eligible to ascend the throne was going on.

* * *

Mikasa touched her head. The headache was slowly going away. The story didn't make sense. She knew she hadn't betrayed anyone. But someone else must have. She had been with Historia when the alarms-

Historia!

Mikasa straightened up. No one had said anything about Historia. For all that her existence was a public secret, no one had said whether or not she was still alive. But she must have been. Mikasa had told her to hide, told her she would assist the guard in ousting the intruders and then come back for her.

If Historia was still alive, then Mikasa still had a duty to do. It didn't matter that Historia was an illegitimate child of the king. Mikasa had been entrusted with her safety and she would see to it.

The headache was all but gone. It was time to act.

* * *

 

_The pain of receiving the Outsider's Mark is exaggerated in the stories, at least in my experience. Yes, it hurts, like a burn. But nothing worth having is gained without pain, either._

From the diary of General Mikasa Ackerman, Captain of the Guard to Empress Historia I, The Mother of the Empire.

* * *

 

Everyone knew the stories of the Void and the Outsider, most of them being told as cautionary tales. So Mikasa was not surprised to wake up in that otherwordly realm, nor was she surprised to see the short man in a simple attire who was apparently waiting for her.

"Are you going to mark me?" she asked. The man, being, whatever he or it was, nodded and stepped towards her.

"You have a certain potential," he, she decided to call him by his form, said. He took her hand and there was a burning sensation that passed quickly and yet seem to linger for a while, too. Mikasa looked at the strange glowing shape, now forever etched into her skin and marking her. "You'll figure out what to do soon enough. I'll be watching your progress. Try not to disappoint me."

Mikasa held back a snarl, just barely. A divine being of incredible power or not, no one mocked her and got away with it.

"I'll do my best," she said sarcastically and she saw his lips twitch as if he was about to smile.

"Yes, you'll do," he commented. "We shall see each other again."

"I'm sure we will."

* * *

 

_Historia was never meant to be the Empress and I was never meant to be more than a simple guard charged with protecting the royal bastard. Funny how life changes things._

From the diary of General Mikasa Ackerman, Captain of the Guard to Empress Historia I, The Mother of the Empire.

* * *

 

Mikasa struck the moment the guard turned his back on her. Emerging from the shadows, she cleared the distance between them in one leap and brought the man down. Her right arm wrapped around his neck and she flexed, putting pressure on the veins in the neck. Amateurs would go for the windpipe, try to choke the person. But that was a risky move. Choking took too long. The victim could and would have time to struggle. But if you put pressure on both of the blood veins in the neck, it would put down a man in less than three seconds. Quick and clean.

Mikasa dropped the lifeless body to the ground, watching it disintegrate into ashes. The Outsider's gifts were quite useful, she had to admit that.

Quickly mounting the steps to the second floor of the mansion where Historia was supposed to be held, Mikasa kept her eyes and ears open for any other threat. She had eliminated all of the guards on the ground and first floor but she couldn't afford to relax yet. The second floor was quiet, though. Almost too quiet.

Mikasa slowed down until she came to a stop in the middle of the corridor.

There! A rustle from behind a door to the right.

Mikasa pulled out a dagger from her belt and tiptoed towards the door. There was a lamp lit inside the room and its light could be seen from underneath the door. As was a shadow.

Mikasa smiled grimly. She pivoted a little and then kicked the door as hard as she could. It slammed open, eliciting a pained grunt. Mikasa activated her time-slowing power and moved inside, closing the door and hauling up her would-be-ambusher, slamming them against the wall and pressing the dagger against their throat, ready to cut.

"No!"

Mikasa barely managed to keep the blade immobile. Historia stood by the table, her arms outstretched as if to stop something. The young woman's face was anguished and pleading, slowly replaced by recognition.

"Don't kill her, Mikasa, please!"

Mikasa took a better look at the figure she was propping up. Freckles, dark defiant eyes, lips pressed tightly together. And then, a flicker of those defiant eyes towards Historia and a softening that was all too clear to Mikasa.

"Is she a friend?" Mikasa questioned tersely, not yet ready to release her hold on the woman. Historia nodded.

"Yes, Ymir's been helping me, we thought you were an enemy coming here to finish me off. She was trying to protect me."

Mikasa took another look at Ymir, met and held her gaze and finally, slowly, she took her blade away from her throat and released her grip on her. Ymir braced herself against the wall and shook her head.

"Damn, you're strong." Her eyes landed on the mark on Mikasa's hand as she sheathed the dagger. "Of course, you're one of His."

Mikasa tensed.

"Is that a problem?"

Ymir shook her head.

"No, not at all. I'm glad one of you is on Historia's side."

* * *

 

_I never understood the reverence people have for the Outsider, not after I met him. To me, he was just a peculiar shorty._

From the diary of General Mikasa Ackerman, Captain of the Guard to Empress Historia I, The Mother of the Empire.

* * *

 

Historia and Ymir were curled together, sleeping, while Mikasa kept the watch. The slight burn in her mark alerted her to his presence and she glanced over her shoulder to find him watching the sleeping women.

"Do you find it that interesting?" she asked. He looked up, his eyes blue and reflecting the firelight.

"I find a lot of things interesting," he said. "Your ruthlessness, for example. Do you have any idea how entertaining it was to watch you slaughter your way to her?"

"I can guess," Mikasa said flippantly. "I said I would try."

"And you're doing well so far."

They lapsed into silence, interspersed with the crackling of the fire. Mikasa kept her eyes away from it, to protect her night vision. She felt the air move as the Outsider came to stand next to her and she snorted when she realized he actually was shorter than her.

"Something amusing?" he asked.

"You're short."

"Doesn't make me any less powerful," he pointed out and Mikasa inclined her head in acknowledgment. Again, the silence fell and Mikasa finally asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I look upon all who bear my mark."

"And here I thought I was special," Mikasa said wryly. The Outsider tensed.

"I don't play favourites," he bit out. Mikasa tensed, too, at the tone. And then something daring took her over and she looked at him.

"I'll make you," she declared and had the distinct pleasure of watching his composure crumble in surprise.

* * *

 

_A lot has been said about my fight as Historia's Champion against Chamberlain Zeke. No one knew there were two people for whom I fought that day._

From the diary of General Mikasa Ackerman, Captain of the Guard to Empress Historia I, The Mother of the Empire.

* * *

 

Mikasa ducked and twisted, parried and blocked, charged and retreated. Zeke had the advantage of size, Mikasa of speed. They moved across the arena, their blades flashing in the sunlight, Zeke entirely focused on his foe while Mikasa found time to pay attention to her surroundings as well.

Historia was there, watching it all with anxious eyes, Ymir's unobtrusive presence clearly giving her strength. The nobles enjoyed the blood sport, the clash of two superb fighters and thought about the possibilities either side winning would give them.

Mikasa, though, was focused on one spot only. A spot that seemed empty but suddenly wasn't. Her grey eyes met blue for a moment and she flashed a quick smile towards the figure standing there. She followed the smile with a backflip and quick reverse of the hold she had on her blade. She let her mark flash under the sun as she gathered her energy and willed the time to stop.

It gave her just enough time to make it back to Zeke, who was just rising his blade to defend himself. Her blade connected with his, knocking it out of his hold. She was quick to press her advantage and with a swift cut, it was over.

The roar of the people washed over Mikasa. She was dimly aware of Historia making her way towards her and she had enough of a presence of mind to kneel to her new ruler, for whom she had just won the throne. But her eyes stayed focused on the short, simply dressed man in the shadows.

Her mark burned and the man nodded at her in acknowledgment.

'I might reconsider not having favourites, if you keep doing this.'

The voice was for her only and Mikasa grinned. She had won.

**Author's Note:**

> I might revisit this verse sometime in the future.


End file.
